


Thnks fr th Sft Srv

by Bridgetti



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dairy Queen, M/M, Mikey works at Dairy Queen, Pete is really awkward, Pete thinks Mikey is adorable, Pete wants ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgetti/pseuds/Bridgetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete finds himself craving soft serve ice cream at 1am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thnks fr th Sft Srv

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I got this idea from a tumblr post that I randomly remembered reading, but I cannot link to it because I don't remember where I saw it! So if you're reading this and it was your post then please let me know!

_****_

Pete needed ice cream. It was 1am, and Pete needed ice cream. Which explained why he was getting into his car, and driving to Dairy Queen. He parked his car, and got out. Pete was thinking maybe he’d get a soft-serve, or maybe a sundae.

Pete entered the restaurant to find it empty, no surprise there, not many people found themselves needing an ice cream fix at 1am on a Tuesday. Pete walked up to the counter, and decided on just a vanilla soft-serve.

Nobody was working the counter, so Pete shouted, “hello?”

There was a loud crash from the back room, and a “holy shit!”

Suddenly, the door to the back opened, and Pete was met with what looked like the cutest guy he had seen in his life. He had short-ish dirty blonde hair that was styled up, a very pronounced jawline (like seriously, Pete thought that if he touched it he would probably get a paper cut) and glasses. He had long legs, and an all around lanky figure. He was cute, in a slightly awkward way and he looked very startled at Pete’s presence.

“Are you okay?” Pete asked.

“Um, yeah,” he said, “just, you uh- surprised me is all.”

“Yeah, I guess you don’t get very many customers at this time.”

He giggled, “yeah, you’re pretty much the only one. But it’s okay, I feel you, sometimes you just need ice cream.”

Wow, that was probably the cutest thing Pete had ever seen.

“So, uh, what do you want?”

_Your number._

“Um, a medium vanilla soft-serve please.”

Pete paid and the guy got to work on his ice cream. Pete didn’t stare at his ass, not once, he swears.

The guy suddenly turned around and held out the ice cream to Pete. Pete didn’t really notice, the only thing he noticed was the guy’s name tag that read ‘ _HELLO! My name is MIKEY_ ’. So his name was Mikey, that was a cute name, Pete thought.

“Um,” Mikey said, bringing Pete back into reality. He had been standing there staring at Mikey for the past thirty seconds it seemed. Pete suddenly became aware that he should probably grab the ice cream. He held out his hand to grab it, but instead of grabbing the cone, he grabbed the soft-serve. His hand was covered in vanilla ice cream, and Mikey was laughing.

“Dude,” he laughed, “are you good?”

“Yeah,” Pete said, waving his ice-cream covered hand in the air.

“Come on, I’ll take you to the back, we have some paper towels and stuff,” Mikey gestured to the kitchen.

“Yeah, okay.”

They made their way through the kitchen door, and towards a sink. Mikey handed Pete some paper towel, and Pete washed his hands in the sink.

“So, what’s your name?” Mikey asked.

“Um, Pete.”

“Nice to meet you, Pete. I’m Mikey.”

“Yeah, I know,” Pete said without thinking, “I mean- I know because of your name tag!”

“Yeah, I figured. So, Pete, did you just forget that you were supposed to hold ice cream by the cone or what?”

Pete blushed, “uh- I was kinda, um distracted?”

“Distracted? By what?”

“Well… um… you’re just, like, really cute.”

Pete cringed. Nice one.

“Oh, um, thanks,” Mikey blushed, “you’re kinda cute too, Pete.”

Pete giggled.

There was a moment of silence where they both just stood there, staring at each other. Pete really wanted to kiss Mikey.

“Can I kiss you?” Pete blurted out. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud, “oh God, I didn’t mean to say that out loud! I’m not very good at these things, I just think that you’re really cute and you didn’t make fun of me for coming to Dairy Queen at 1am, and-”

Mikey cut him off by leaning in, and pressing a soft kiss to Pete’s lips. Pete just stood there for a moment, but then he kissed back. Mikey tasted like chocolate and toothpaste. Mikey also smelled really good, like books and coffee.

They pulled apart.

“So I uh, have to go, but can I have your number?”

“Sure,” Mikey grabbed a paper cone holder and a pen, and jotted down his number on the inside. He handed it to Pete and the two made their way back to the front of the store. Pete was just about to say goodbye, but Mikey told him to wait. He soon turned around and handed Pete a new ice cream cone.

This time, Pete made sure to grab it correctly.

“Thanks, Mikey, for the ice cream, and like, the kiss too...”

Mikey just grinned at him, “bye, Pete!”

Pete grinned at him, and left the Dairy Queen.

He would definitely be calling Mikey.

_****  
_


End file.
